injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Injustice: Year Two Issue 5
Chapters Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Issue 5 (Released May 28, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Chapter 9 (Released May 13, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Chapter 10 (Released May 27, 2014) Recap Chapter Nine: Road to War On Oa, Hal Jordan is locked in a cell, pleading with Salaak to release him so he can stop Kilowog's squad of Green Lanterns from confronting Superman. Salaak refuses, firmly believing in the Guardians decision and believing Kilowog will easily retrieve Superman. On Earth, Sinestro remains locked in his own cell, with Lex Luthor and Hawkgirl discussing outside of it, with Hawkgirl in disbelief that Sinestro would willingly give up his powers, though Lex believes he has an ulterior motive. Sinestro simply reiterates to them that once the Green Lanterns arrive, Superman will need his help to defeat them and that Luthor will return his ring to him when the time comes. Back on Oa, Salaak is suddenly confronted by another Green Lantern who tells him that the Guardians have sent him to relieve him of guard duty. Salaak notes he was not informed of this, but the Lantern simply retorts by asking if the Guardians always let him in on their plans. The Lantern then asks how Hal is doing, but just as Salaak is responding, a hand construct snatches him by the skull and slams him into the door of Hal's cell, knocking him out. Hal is shocked to see John Stewart is his rescuer, with Stewart placing Salaak in the cell and informing Hal it's time to go. Hal still believes John to be against him, but John hands Hal his ring back, explaining he trusts him and Superman and that standing against him was an act. The two quickly flee the planet and make their way for Earth. On Earth in Fawcett City, Superman suddenly steps into the middle of one of Billy Batson's classes, asking for him. The Man of Steel carries the young man off, quickly explaining that he needs his help, telling Billy that the Watchtower has picked up several fast approaching objects heading for Earth. Billy easily agrees before asking Superman to drop him. As Billy plummets down, he calls out "SHAZAM!" and turns into the World's Mightiest Mortal, and resumes flying at Superman's side. Shazam asks Superman what they're dealing with, and as they arrive at their destination, they find Hawkgirl waiting for them, as she answers that Superman thinks it's Green Lanterns. Superman asks how she knew and Shiera explains she had a talk with Sinestro at the Hall of Justice. Superman looks into the sky, using his enhanced vision to confirm it is the Green Lanterns, and when Hawkgirl asks how many there are, Superman replies, "Too many." When Shazam asks what they want, Superman whispers, "Me." The Green Lanterns arrive on Earth, with Kilowog greeting Kal-El. Kilowog informs him that the Guardians want to talk to him on Oa, but Superman refuses to leave, saying he's doing important work, forcing Kilowog to explain that he has orders to bring him in and he tells Superman he wants to do it without any trouble. Hawkgirl suddenly asks where Hal Jordan is, and when Kilowog doesn't respond, Superman contacts Cyborg on the Watchtower. Cyborg confirms he has the Green Lanterns locked on and Superman gives him the okay to take the shot. The Watchtower suddenly fires a massive red beam down on the Lanterns, completely consuming them in a massive blast of energy. Chapter Ten: The First Battle After the Watchtower stops firing, Cyborg contacts Superman, asking for confirmation that the Green Lanterns are down. Superman confirms that the Green Lanterns aren't down as Kilowog rises out of the smoke and charges at Superman, his squadron of Lanterns following after him to engage Shazam and Hawkgirl. Superman and Kilowog fight, though Superman is easily able to dodge any construct Kilowog can make with his ring, and chides him for trying to hit him with a thought-based weapon, proclaiming himself faster than thought. Kal-El manages to get Kilowog in a headlock, but suddenly reels back and collapses onto the ground below, shocking Hakwgirl. Delirious, Superman spots the Green Lantern Ch'p floating over him, and Kilowog explains "They always underestimate the squirrel," and Ch'p explains that while he's small, he can also think small and has used his ring to stop the synapses from firing inside Superman's brain, incapacitating him. At the Hall of Justice, Sinestro realizes the Green Lantern Corps have arrived and tells Luthor that Superman will need his help. Lex declares that he won't let Sinestro out of his cell, and Sinestro suddenly asks if he has greater ambitions in allowing Superman to fail. Sinestro wonders if Luthor wants this world for himself and Lex warns him to watch his words. Sinestro tells him that the Corps will take Superman and that his plans for Earth will die unless Sinestro stops them. Reluctantly, Luthor releases Sinestro and hands him his ring, but warns him that he won't let him corrupt Superman, though Sinestro claims he doesn't need to. In Starling City, Black Canary is standing outside her apartment with the door partially open. She contacts Oracle, who warns her it might be one of Superman's followers. Dinah steps into her apartment and slams the intruder into the wall with super-human strength when they greet her. Dinah is shocked to see it's Guy Gardner, quickly asking him why he's there. Guy explains he heard about Ollie's death, before questioning how Dinah got so strong. Later, Dinah explains how Batman gave the Insurgency the formula for Superman's enhanced nanotech pills, giving them super-human abilities. Guy then explains that Kyle is missing and asks if Clark could have killed him. Dinah believes he could have and Guy is shocked over how Superman has fallen. Dinah tells him she believes he wants the whole world under his control and that someone has to stop him. Back with the Green Lanterns, Kilowog and his squad have defeated Shazam and Hawkgirl and the Corps is preparing to leave when Ch'p is impaled through the head with a yellow blade construct. Kilowog is shocked to see a gloating Sinestro floating over them. Featured Characters *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Salaak *Lex Luthor *Hawkgirl *Sinestro *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Shazam *Superman *Kilowog *Arkkis Chummuck *Galius Zed *Arisia Rrab *Hannu *Tomar-Re *Isamot Kol *Procanon Kaa *Ch'p (Death) *Cyborg *RRU-9-2 *Black Canary *Oracle (Voice Only) *Guy Gardner Title "At War with the Lanterns." Trivia *There is an error in the notation in Chapter Nine; when Hawkgirl and Lex Luthor are outside Sinestro's cell, the text says it is in the Watchtower, but Shiera later says she visited Sinestro in the Hall of Justice; in Chapter Eight, Sinestro's cell was said to have been located in the Hall of Justice. This mistake is amended in Chapter Ten, with Sinestro's cell correctly being labeled in the Hall of Justice. Gallery Textless Bgx69J7CUAAxwao.jpg|Textless Promotional Cover Digital Chapter 9.jpg|Chapter Nine Chapter 10.jpg|Chapter Ten Category:Other Media Category:Storyline Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Year Two